Do You Want to Go to the Snoggletog Dance With Me?
by Phoenixofmyth
Summary: Hiccup wants to ask Astrid to the annual Snoggletog dance. However, he feels too nervous to do it. Fluff. Happy Snoggletog!


Hiccup didn't know what to do.

There was this dance. The annual Snoggletog dance. For the past two years, his father had been pressuring Hiccup to ask her out, but Hiccup had been so nervous that the night before the dance he had actually cried.

This year, Snotlout had been bragging that he was going to bring her. Hiccup's father was sure that she would say no to Snotlout, but he still wanted Hiccup to jump in first.

But Astrid Hofferson was Hiccup's best friend. He didn't want to make this awkward.

He would just have to be short. Short and to the point.

 _Astrid, do you want to go to the Snoggletog dance with me?_

It sounded so simple in his head, but every time he tried to say it aloud, he couldn't seem to form the words.

 _It's all okay. Astrid is your friend. She likes you, and, unlike with Snotlout, she won't break your arm when you ask._

Hiccup took a deep breath. He would have to ask her today. After all, the day before the dance was better than the day of, right?

He wasn't actually sure if Snotlout had asked. He was sure that the teen would have whined about it for weeks.

Unless she said yes.

No. Snotlout would have been rubbing it into his face for weeks.

Hiccup stepped out the door to his house, feeling the cold sweat running down his neck. He was sure he was deathly pale.

It's just Astrid. Just Astrid.

 _Astrid, do you want to go the the Snoggletog dance with me?_

There she was. She was sitting on the front steps to her house, enjoying the late afternoon sun on her beautiful face. Hiccup gulped as he approached her, his throat going dry. He was going to look so stupid.

Astrid noticed him approaching. "Hey Hiccup," she greeted him, her flawless smile causing his stomach to flutter. Then her face changed. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup swallowed, trying to get some moisture back in his mouth. "AstriddoyouwanttogototheSnoggletogdancewithme?"

Astrid grinned. "Really Hiccup?"

Hiccup blushed so hard that he felt the heat warm his entire body. "Yes?"

"You don't have to be nervous when asking me a question like that."

He looked down. "So?"

Astrid cocked her head. "So what?"

"Yes or no?"

"What do you think?"

Hiccup rocked on his feet. "Yes?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course you idiot. I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Hiccup smiled, feeling a wash of relief. "Okay. So... I'll... See you tomorrow then?"

Astrid nodded. "I can meet you at your house."

He nodded back, then grinned. "See you then."

...

Hiccup rocked on his feet, feeling the cold of the winter night seep through the cracks in his bedroom window. Astrid would be there any minute. He had heard that morning that all of his friends had managed to snatch dates, even Tuffnut. There were ships from all over the Archipelago docked in the harbor for the dance. Everything was making him nervous.

A knock on the door. Hiccup heard his father scramble to open it, then a booming, "Happy Snoggletog Astrid!"

"Happy Snoggletog sir," Astrid greeted him back. "Where's Hiccup?"

"He's right up in his room," his father said, making Hiccup's heart pound. Now or never.

Hiccup flung open the door and rushed down the stairs. "Hey Astri-"

Astrid looked at him curiously. "What?"

Astrid was dressed in her usual sky blue and brown, but a crimson red cape hung from her shoulders with a sprig of holly pinned to the shoulder. Her hair was loose, with only two braids laced with red ribbon adorning it. Her blue eyes looked fierce as always, but a hint of amusement and excitement sparkled as well.

Hiccup blinked. Astrid was beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"Hiccup?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, remembering what was happening. "Alright. Let's go."

"Goodbye Hiccup!" His father shouted as the couple walked out into the chilly air. "Have fun!"

"Bye dad," Hiccup called back as his father closed the door.

The village was decorated for the holidays, the red ribbon and green holly bright, reflecting off of the lighted lamps. The moon shone high in the sky, and fresh white snow coated the ground.

"You look nice Hiccup," Astrid commented as they walked through the village.

"Thank you Astrid. You look nice too."

As they approached the festively decorated Great Hall, music streamed from the open doors. Crowds of teenagers entered, ready to start dancing. Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand tighter.

They walked inside, a wave of warmth and light rolled over both of them, making Hiccup's heart flutter.

He spotted Snotlout right away, his arm looped around a girl with dark hair and a proud face. Fishlegs was standing near the food, talking to a short, pudgy girl with big, dark eyes. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were both dancing with their dates, laughing loudly with joy.

Astrid nudged him. "Do you want to dance?"

"Uh-"

Astrid swept Hiccup into the dancers, taking his hands and leaping into the lively tune. Hiccup had no idea what he was doing, but Astrid led him through, guiding him on the more complicated steps. When the music swelled at its end, Hiccup didn't want it to end. He wanted to stay dancing forever, with Astrid's golden hair swirling around him.

"That was fun," he said, taking her hands and squeezing them.

Astrid laughed. "I know right? Look at Snotlout. He looks so jealous."

Snotlout indeed looked jealous, but his date tapped his shoulder and whispered something. It must've been serious, because Snotlout swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh, now things are getting weird," Hiccup commented, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Then the music began again. "Another dance?"

Astrid nodded. "Why not?"

He swept her up and whirled around with her, her giddy laughs surrounding him.

They danced late into the night, never stopping for anything else.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving! I know Snoggletog was last week, but I had to write a fan fiction for it. I hoped you enjoyed this fluffy fic!**


End file.
